With conventional control devices, as they are used for example in transmissions of motor vehicle engines, the sensor supports on the housing lid cannot be mounted, as the lid usually is not stable and does not allow for a reliable positioning of the sensor supports in the Z-direction in case of pressure fluctuations in the control device. Therefore, the sensor supports are preferably positioned outside of the lid on a separate plastic housing, with the further disadvantage that in case of thermal fluctuations by the different coefficients of expansion of plastic housing and housing shell, usually made of aluminum or gray cast iron, the accuracy of the positioning of the sensor supports in the X-Y level diminishes. In addition, thereby, the necessary installation space becomes relatively large and the customer's request that the parts to be sensored by the sensors are to be located in the projection level of the lid cannot be met.
A control device of this type is known from DE 197 12 842 C1. A preferred field of application of this control device is the integration of a control electronics into an automatic transmission for realizing a fully integrated transmission control. The control device comprises a base plate and a housing lid. On the base plate a control electronics is arranged and a seal circulating at the housing lid serves for sealing the control device against the surrounding transmission oil. Moreover, the housing lid is formed as a body for electrical conductors, sensors and plug connectors. These components are located outside of the cavity formed in the housing lid for accommodating the control electronics. For electrically connecting the control electronics on the base plate to the mentioned external components, the electrical conductors, for example leadframes, are co-injected in the production of the housing lid. A control device of this type causes high manufacturing costs, needs a large installation space and after fixing of the electrical conductors in the housing lid is restricted to a defined application.